revivalrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Updated Price Guide
PRICE LIST Use (Ctrl + F) to find items. (Keep in mind these prices can be changed and may not be correct) PM Its chris OR ANY MODERATOR IN-GAME IF YOU THINK WE NEED TO CHANGE ANY PRICES. Weapons Melee Dragon 2h - 2.5m Barrelchest Anchor - 25m (To Fez) Abyssal Whip - 10m Kraken Tentacle - 40-50m Abyssal Bludgeon - 40m - 45m Abyssal Dagger - 40-50m Saradomin Sword - Sell to fez Zamorakian Spear - 35-40m Merfolk Trident – 150-250m Bandos Godsword – 60m Zamorak Godsword - 60-70m Saradomin Godsword – 60-80m Armadyl Godsword - unstable currently 100-150m Dragon Claws – 150m-200m Dragon Warhammer - 80m Rapier – 450-550m Range ' Kodai Wand - 250-300m' Staff of the Dead - 30-40m Trident of the Seas - 20-30m Magic Fang - 15m-20m Imbued Heart – 250m-300m Armour Melee Dharok's - 20-25m Torag's - 10-15m Verac's- 10-15m Guthan's - 15-20m Obsidian Helmet – 150m Obsidian Platebody – 300-400m Obsidian Platelegs – 300-400m Bandos Chestplate – 60-70m Bandos Tassets – 60-70m Bandos Boots - 15m Dragon Full Helm – 50-60m Dragon Chainbody - 2m Dragon Platelegs - 1m Dragon Plateskirt - 500k Dragon Boots - 5m-10m Primordial Crystal - 70m Warrior Ring - 5m (to Fez) Warrior Ring(i) - 10m Berserker Ring - 5m (to Fez) Berserker Ring(i) - 10m Dragonfire Shield - 10-15m Elysian Spirit Shield – 1.5b-2.3b (price depends on seller and buyer mostly) Blessed Spirit Shield - 25m Serpentine Helm - 100m Amulet of Fury - 10m Zenyte Shard - 50m Range Robin Hood Hat - 10m (to Fez) Ranger Tunic - 10m Ranger Gloves - 10m Ranger Boots - 30m Pegasian Crystal - 40m Archer Ring - 5m (to Fez) Archer Ring(i) - 10m Twisted Buckler – 150m-200m Odium Ward - 30m Karil's - 20 -25m Armadyl Helmet - 25m Armadyl Chestplate – 60m-70m Armadyl Chainskirt – 60m-70m Magic Infinity Hat - 5m Infinity Robe top - 5m Infinity Robe bottom - 5m Infinity Gloves - 2-3m Infinity Boots - 5-10m Eternal Crystal - 30m Mage's book - 5m Occult Necklace - 20m Demon's Heart - 60m Justicar's Hand - 60m Ent's Root - 60m Malediction Ward - 30m Spectral Spirit Shield - 150-250m Arcane Spirit Shield - 1b-1.4b (prices are all over the place at the moment) Ancestral Hood - 150m Ancestral Top - 300m-325m Ancestral Bottom - 300m-325m Ahrim's - 20 - 25m Comsetic's/Rares Santa Hat - 60m Black Santa Hat – 200m Red H'ween Mask - 70m Blue H'ween Mask - 70m Green H'ween Mask - 70m Black H'ween Mask – 200m Green Party hat – 1.4b-1.7b Yellow Party hat - 1.4b-1.5b Red Party hat – 1.4b-2.7b White Party hat - 1.4b-1.7b Blue Party hat - 1.4b-1.7b Purple Party hat – 1.4b-1.7b Bunny Ears - 100-150m Sled - 200m-250m 3rd age Full Helmet - 50m-100m 3rd age Platebody - 50m-100m 3rd age Platelegs - 50m-100m 3rd age Kiteshield - 50m-100m 3rd age Cloak - 75m-125m 3rd age Mage Hat - 50m 3rd age Robe Top - 50m 3rd age Robe - 50m 3rd age Amulet - 50m 3rd age Coif - 50m 3rd age Range Top - 50m 3rd age Range Legs - 50m 3rd age Vambraces - 50m 3rd age Wand - 100m 3rd age Bow - 100m 3rd age Longsword - 100m 3rd age Pickaxe - 150m 3rd age Hatchet - 150m Katana - 5m Cat Mask - 5m Gilded Full Helm - 5m (to Fez) Gilded Platebody - 5m (to Fez) Gilded Platelegs - 5m (to Fez) Gilded Kiteshield - 5m (to Fez) Gilded Boots - 10m Gilded Scimitar - 10m Skilling Supplies'' Dragon Pickaxe - 30m - 40m Dragon Hatchet - 30m - 40m Infernal Pickaxe - 50m Infernal Hatchet - 50m Smoldering Stone - 5 - 10m Raw Shark - 3k - 5k Raw Dark Crab - 10k - 15k Yew Logs - 5k Magic Logs - 10k Red Wood Logs - 15k - 20k Coal - 3k - 5k Adamant Ore - 8k - 10k Adamant Bar - 8k - 10k Runite Ore - 10k - 15k Runite Bar - 10k - 15k Dragon Bones - 50k Wyvern Bones - 35k Lava Dragon Bones - 75-100k Garden Pie – 50k-60k ''Misc Oak Chest(1) - 10m Oak Chest(2) - 15m Teak Chest(3) - 20m Teak Chest(4) - 25m Mahogany Chest(5) - 35m Mahogany Chest(6) - 45m Magic Chest(7) - 75m Mystery Box - 10m Crystal Key - 1m Ring of Wealth(i) - 5m Super Combat Potion(4) - 50-100k Dragon Bolts(e) - 25k Onyx Bolts(e) - 50k Dragon Darts - 5-10k Dragon Javelins - 1-2k Zulrah Scales - 1k ea Luck Of The Pugs (LOTP) – 2.5b-3b Items not listed Ring of Fortune 125m-175m Party hat and Specs – TBD None in game Paladins Shield 2b-2.5b Monkey Avas 300m-500m Swarm pet- 200m-300m Mummy pet – 200m-300m Gilded skirt – 5m Dark stones – 50m-60m Slave shard – 100m-200m Sinister Keys – 10m-20m Eternal ring – 200-350m Numilite 50k per 10m 5$ bond - 140-150m 10$ bond - 280m-300m 25$ bond - 900m-1.2b 50$ bond – 1.5b-1.6b 100$ bond – TBD untraded a lot (between seller and buyer) 200$ bond – TBD untraded a lot (between seller and buyer) Memberships – 50m-55m Bandit teleports – 20m-35m Raid boxes – 500m-600m Clue boxes – 2m-3m